


Mistletoe

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the second day of hentai my true love gave to me a kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Denmark walked none too steadily into the house, having already gone out for bit of holiday cheer he called wassailing, while Norway called out, begging drinks door to door from his neighbors. He took a quick glance to either side to make sure the coast was clear, before pulling a chair into the middle of the room and hanging a small bundle of green plant matter and ribbon from the ceiling with a thumb tack. Giggling like a school kid, he hopped back off the chair, narrowly managing to avoid toppling over with it, before getting it pushed back into place. He then straitened his clothes out and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. It wasn't long before Norway came into the room and stopped in his tracks, as Denmark grinned widely and pointed above him. Norway rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I think you have had too much to drink,” he said with an exasperated sigh. The Danish man looked up from where he was standing, none too steadily, to see that he was a good six feet from where he had hung the mistletoe. He ran one hand through his hair and shrugged, deciding to try for plan B. He reached into his pocket...

“And if you are even thinking of holding a sprig of that shit over your belt line, so help me I will sic a troll on your ass,” Norway warned him.

Denmark dropped the small sprig back into his pocket and lowered his head, taking the few steps to align himself under the magical herbage, before looking back up. “Alright, Norge, it’s Freya’s rule, come lay one on me,” he said with the most persuasive look he could muster.

Fortunately, the most persuasive look he could muster was an outright ridiculous blend of enthusiastic school boy and horny, drunken moron. It was enough to make Norway snort and shake his head as he moved to give the man a quick peck on the lips. He was once again reminded of why he was with this jerk in the first place. Even though he was overly enthusiastic and obnoxious and an all around general pain in the ass, he was also able to make him laugh and forget all of his other problems besides Den, which helped him keep his life in perspective. The rest was all mushy stuff he wouldn't admit, even in private thoughts to himself, but he suspected there was a bit of love there too. That was why he allowed it when the peck was returned with an enthusiastic, if slightly sloppy, deeper kiss. 

Freya's rule was that people meeting under the mistletoe must kiss each other. He wondered if she would bless or curse them for what was going to happen under her sacred plant tonight.


End file.
